


Don't Take Offence At My Innuendo

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [15]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: The brunet felt a soft hand run over his arse, and he felt words stick in his throat, Gwil steeled himself a moment, it was now or never. He had to do this the right way, so he swallowed any sense of pride he had left, and exhaled slowly “belt, use…your belt.”akagwil gets consensually belted





	Don't Take Offence At My Innuendo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldpride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldpride/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> this is dedicated to @oldpride, thank you so much for being so patient and understanding, I hope this lives up to your expectations, sorry for the wait and sorry for the adjustments. Thank you so much for requesting and being a legend 💖💖

In the days following the excitement that had been the lead up and success of the golden globes, Gwil couldn’t help but feel…indifferent? He’d been staying at his place- sans Ben, to settle down, celebrate with family, the usual. But all through it, he’d felt so bloody neutral to everything, like the excitement of that damned night had rewired his brain or something.

It sounded loony, he knew that, and he mostly blamed it on being away from Ben for the first time in a while (he wasn’t sure if that sounded romantic or just sad). But he was to be reuniting with the blond in a few days, so for the moment, he could disregard his moodiness- or lack thereof, and simply exist until he sees his favourite blond again.

Upon seeing Ben, the relief is only temporary, the first day back in his boyfriend’s house going past like a dream, Gwil being so glad to be back with him again that they hardly leave each other’s side (which makes cooking dinner very difficult and makes Frankie very jealous). But after that, Gwil can’t shake the feeling, no matter what he does, it remains, tugging at him and turning his indifference to irritancy.

Ben is researching for an upcoming role in the kitchen, and of course, being restless and irritated, Gwil can’t help but hover, he’s not even sure why he doesn’t just do something else. Annoying Ben just seems like the best course of action at that very moment.

“You had all week before I got here to do that” Gwil pointed out, claiming the seat next to Ben and resting his head against Ben’s shoulder. A move that becomes difficult to maintain once Ben starts trying to shake him off, so he can take notes.

“It takes more than a week to do a good research job, you know that” Ben hums, finally pulling his arm away successfully. Gwil frowns, before admitting defeat, and retreating to the lounge room, trying to distract himself with whatever is on.

That works for a whopping ten seconds.

“Gwil, darlin, turn it down” Gwilym groans at the other’s request, and spitefully does the opposite, instead dialling the volume up. He tells himself he’s just needy after being away from Ben for so long, but some part of him knows better, and Gwilym feels a shock of embarrassment at the thought.

“Gwil, stop being a two-year-old. I have to do this! You know that” Ben falls silent, before huffing in annoyance, “If I suck you off, could you just let me do this? Once I’m done we can relax, I just don’t want to mess this up.”

Something told Gwil it wouldn’t fix much, and that the other was a bit dim to not catch on, but the optimistic side of him took over, and accepted the offer. Seeing Ben on his knees, with his pretty lips around Gwil’s cock was quite the distraction, and for a moment, the brunet forgot about how irritable he felt, losing himself in the warm wetness of the other male’s mouth. After their time apart, Gwil doesn’t last very long, and Ben is soon back to researching, leaving the feeling of dissatisfaction to come back in full force.

They find themselves sitting on the couch once Ben has finished up, both of them watching the screen as intently as two lovesick people can. Which roughly translates to neither of them have looked at the screen at all in the past five minutes, and instead they’re much more interested in the mouth of the other. Gwil had been perfectly distracting himself from any unwanted thoughts up until he felt Ben’s hand slide down his clothed back, before coming to rest extremely low on the brunet’s back. That’s when all of a sudden, he found himself detaching his mouth from Ben’s, the shorter male’s lips distracting him for a moment afterwards (if you thought they were ridiculous on the everyday, you’d likely deem them incriminating after they’d been kissed and sucked on for a couple minutes).

Shaking his head slightly, regaining his train of thought, Gwil wastes no time in just coming out with what had been chewing at the recesses of his mind for the past few days. “I want you to smack me again.”

Ben looked caught rather off guard, an eyebrow raising, Gwil wasn’t sure why he felt anxious, they’d done it before, and he’d thought Ben didn’t mind it all that much. Still, he couldn’t shake the tendrils of nerves as the silence stretched into a long, ponderous moment.

It was strange, he’d thought after that first time, the urge would just disappear, he’d try it once, and that would be all. But he’d seemingly been wrong, because as the silence ticked on, he could feel desperation tug at him, he was not above begging at this point. Finally, Ben spoke up, voice hesitant as he cups Gwil’s face in a hand “is this why you’ve been hassling me? You wanted to annoy me into hitting you?”

Gwil shuffled, his face switching through a foray of expressions, before he responded, treading lightly “Not exactly, I thought you’d catch on to be perfectly honest, I kinda forgot you’re not very perceptive” the last part had slipped out, but he couldn’t exactly bring himself to regret it once he saw the offended look on Ben’s face. He had the whole thing going, the gaped mouth, raised brows, even the incredulous huff, before he was moving to sit up.

“Okay, you’re definitely getting a smack for that comment alone, up you get. If it’ll help you stop being such a pain in my arse- no pun intended, I’ll do it” Gwil felt a wash of relief as he got to his feet, when asked where to do it, he panicked, and started towards the kitchen table. “Alright, thought we might have gone to our room, but this is okay too, just don’t come all over the table” Ben established, pulling Gwil’s sweats down his legs.

The brunet felt a soft hand run over his arse, and he felt words stick in his throat, Gwil steeled himself a moment, it was now or never. He had to do this the right way, so he swallowed any sense of pride he had left, and exhaled slowly “belt, use…your belt.”

The hand freezes for a moment, and Gwil winces, fearing the worst, worried Ben would draw the line here and back off. He was prepared to slip into a world of apologies, when he heard the clink of Ben’s belt coming undone, and the brunet breathed a sigh of repose. After a moment, Ben spoke up, voice bordering on aroused “You ready?” Gwil nodded, a bit too eagerly if he were honest.

There was a moment of tense hesitation, where Ben prepared to hit the man he loved (even if it was encouraged and wanted) and Gwil braced himself for the inevitable and much anticipated strike.

Gwil felt it before he heard it, the sharp sting of leather against his bare flesh, the strike making him flinch forwards, knocking against the table, his mouth was parted in a silent gasp, the air in his lungs suddenly gone. “Shit, darlin’ was that too hard?”

Gwil couldn’t shake his head any faster than he was at that moment, and then the leather hit him again, the brunet gasping into the wood surface of the table. His skin was tingling to the point of burning, and when Ben ran his hand over the red marks, the taller male winced, Ben flinched back at the noise, and for a moment Gwil was weary he’d scared the blond off, but then there was another strike.

With every collision of leather and flesh, Gwil felt more and more at ease, like Ben was (HELPFULLY AND CONSENSUALLY) belting it out of him. His skin felt like it was crawling where the belt had hit him, and after a few more strikes, each weaker than the last, Gwil heard the object drop to the floor. The brunet felt a soft hand against his shoulder, then Ben was turning him around, their lips meeting almost instantly, the blond soft and almost apologetic against him.

“Alright, you feel better, darlin?”

Gwil tenderly pulled his sweats back on, his arse stinging like all hell, but leaving him to feel calmer than he’d been in days. The brunet nodded, an easy smile on his face as he pulled Ben back into another kiss, trying to communicate how thankful and unharmed he was through the movement of their lips against each other.

Once they pulled away, Ben still looked a bit guilty, and quickly slipped his hand into Gwil’s. “Didn’t answer my question” he sounded genuinely worried, and Gwil frowned, before he gave the blond a reassuring smile.

“I’m fine, love, it really helped, actually, thank you so much” Gwil paused, still reading a hint of uncertainty in Ben’s eyes, the blond’s more caring side shining through (a rare thing considering that Gwil is usually caring enough for the both of them). Gwil smiled softly, a sigh escaping him as he squeezed Ben’s hand, “come on, let’s go have a nice hot bath, just don’t call me Shakespeare this time.”

Ben’s mouth upturned in a hesitant smile, before he nodded, and they started towards the stairs, Ben humming in amusement after a moment “Fine… Edgar Allen Poe.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a request in the comments, or you can hmu on tumblr :) 
> 
> https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/


End file.
